Jaden's family
by ahsokazami2001
Summary: One day, Jaden's friends meet his family.
1. Chapter 1

Jaden and his friends were walking from the dual academy. "I hate tests..." Jaden mumbled. Syrus laughed as Alexis and Chumley shook there heads. Chazz just stood there with Bastion.

"Jaden...You always hate tests..." Syrus said. Jaden was about to say something when as arrow came and hit him in the leg. He looked at it shocked while everyone screamed. "Jaden! You need to go to the hospital!" Jaden sighed.

"Will you guys calm down? It just means my sister is here." He said. They looked at him.

"WHAT?!"

Jaden grabbed the arrow and pulled it out of his leg. Blood spattered on the walls near him. His pants were stained red after the blood was coming outta his wound. Everyone was shocked. "JADEN!" Jaden grabbed his jacket and ripped one of his sleeves off and wrapped it around his leg.

"Jamie! Where are you?!" Jaden yelled. Then, a girl with the same hair color as Jaden's appeared outta no where. Jaden's eyes narrowed at her. "Jamie Yuki...My younger twin sister. How have you been?" The girl didn't say anything; all she did was grab a gun and pointed at him. Everyone around Jaden froze.

"Hello, Jaden." Jamie mumbled. His eyes narrowed at her. "So this is where you ran away to. Father says it's time to come home." Jaden smirked and ran away. Jamie sighed and ran after her.

**Jaden's POV**

I ran through the forests of duel academy at a fast rate. Suddenly, I felt a rain drop on my face. I looked up and saw that it was gonna rain and I sighed. "I am not having a good day..." I climbed up the trees and jumped through them. Once it started to rain, I stopped. I looked behind me and saw that Jamie was no where is sight. I climbed outta the tree and walked back. I knew Jamie wouldn't give up that easily.

"Jaden!" I turned around and saw Syrus and my friends behind him. They stopped in front of me. "We were able to stop your sister!" My eyes widen.

"You wh-" Suddenly, I felt a pain shoot through my entire body. I fell backwards, but I didn't feel any ground. Then, I realized that I was near a cliff. "Crap." Then I blacked out.

**Syrus's POV**

We all screamed when Jaden fell off the cliff into the ocean. "Jaden!" I cried. I looked down and I couldn't see him at all. I wanted to cry, but my brother stopped me.

"We'll ask the police to find his body." My eyes widen. He even thinks Jaden is dead!

"He's not Dead!"

"Syrus...No one could survive that fall. He was even shot. I'm sorry Syrus, but he died." I fell non my knees and started to sob. He was my best friend.

* * *

**Short chapter...But I didn't feel like going into detail right now...Hope you like this...**

**-ahsokazami2001.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Syrus's POV**

It's been two days since Jaden's "death". I refuse to believe that he is dead. "Syrus!" I turned my head to the side, I saw Alexis walking towards me. "Syrups, the police haven't found his body yet. So they're ruling him dead."

My eyes widen with tears threading to escape. "No! He's still alive! He is!" Alexis shook her head. I glared at her. "Shut up and leave! I don't wanna see you!" She looked at me, and she left.

Tears fell down my face as I thought about Jaden being dead. I can't believe it.

A few days later…

Crawler called Jaden's parents and they said that they are coming to talk to the academy. Also, the American duel academy is visiting us. I sighed. Jaden would wanted to duel them.

…

I walked to the dueling arena in my school? Jaden's parents arrive today. When I sat next to Alexis, she smiled at me a little.

"Let's give a warm welcome to Mrs. And Mr. Yuki!" A man and women with chocolate Brown hair walked on stage. I was shocked when I saw them. They were the worlds best duelist's!

"Are son and daughter mean the world to us. So if you guys know anything about this...please...come forward." Their mom begged.

"We are Jalen and Hayden Yuki." My eyes widen. They were world famous! How could Jaden not tell us that his parents were world famous?! They walked off the stage and then Dr. Crawler came on the stage.

"We have duelers coming from the American duel academy around two o'clock. Please lets welcome them." He left after that and the principle dismissed us.

**No one's POV**

Syrus was walking down the hallway in silence when he past two American duelers, but he stopped in his tracks when he saw the male one. He ran to his friends in a panic. "Alexis! Chazz! Chumley! Anyone!"

Syrus stopped running when he saw his friends. "Jaden's alive! Jamie's with him! They are alive!" They looked at him in shock.

"What?!"

"Come look!" Syrus grabbed their hands and pulled them outside where the two American duelers are. "You two! Turn around!"

Both of them turned around, revealing Jaden and Jamie's faces."Hello, we are the American duelists. My name is Jaden, and this is my twin sister, Jamie." He said, coldly.

* * *

**I am using my Mini iPad because I am using my computer to write a book so deal with it. I don't wanna write a long chappie so this will be short. **

**-ahsokazami2001.**


End file.
